Hostage
by XgreeneyedelfX
Summary: A hostage situation take Lisbon and her team to the limits. ANGST and JISBON Btw I am no doctor, so don't blame me for the latest chapter being really unrealistic. I know people will complain if I don't explain. So just ignore the unrealism
1. Hostage

Hostage

"Hey has anyone seen Jane?" said Lisbon as she noticed that the consultant was not on his usual perch.

"No sorry boss." Replied Cho as he looked up from his 'so called' work.

Van Pelt picked up the phone. Not really expect it to be anything important. They hadn't had a case in over a week and for Jane that was a pain. For the rest of them, it was as good as have a day off.

"CBI," she said as she answered the phone.

"_I want to talk to agent Lisbon NOW."_

"Who is this?"

Everyone then looked at Van Pelt.

"_Your worst nightmare, now hand over the phone."_

Van Pelt handed over the phone to her boss, worry formed in the pit of her stomach.

"Hello"

"Ah agent Lisbon I presume?"

"Yes," she replied.

"I have a hostage here who you are familiar with." The man paused "why don't you put me on speaker phone."

Lisbon did and now the rest of the team were part of this bizarre conversation.

"Who do you have?"

"Say hi." The man said, obviously to the hostage.

"Lisbon," said a voice weakly.

Lisbon's heart dropped.

"Jane," she said under her breath "What have you done to him?"

"Well Mr Jane here did not make it easy for me." The voice paused "he gave me no choice, I shot him. But don't worry, you have a while to comply to my wishes."

"You shot him?"

"Calm down agent Lisbon, its only a shoulder shot. But every moment you don't do what I say, Mr Jane's state will depreciate. So I strongly advise that you do what I say. In fact, just to make my point clear."

Suddenly Jane began to yell in agony. Lisbon flinched at the sound.

"Stop, please stop." She begged and the man laughed.

"You hear that Patrick, she just begged me to stop hurting you. How sweet."

"What do you want from us?"

"There will be a package arriving later today. Inside will be a dvd with instructions on what to do."

"Speak to you soon agent Lisbon."

Then the phone line went dead.

"Is there any way that we can trace that call?"

"I will get on it now boss." Said Van Pelt as she turned to her computer, trying to hide the tears that were forming in her eyes. She had never heard anyone in so much pain. The worst part was that she knew who it was.

"I need to be alone for a while." Said Lisbon as she walked off to her office. The feelings she felt at that moment were alien to her.

Jane was supposed to be safe, a consultant was hardly a dare devil job. But now she realised, nothing to do with this line of work was safe. Nothing.

9

Four hours later the package arrived, Van Pelt slid the DVD into her computer and they stood in shock as they saw a bloody Jane tied to a chair. His chin rested against he chest, his hair matted down with blood.

"Jane," Lisbon said, barely a whisper.

A strong hand grabbed Jane's hair and pulled Jane's head up to that it was facing the camera. The look in Jane's eyes was heart breaking. Blood coated the left side of his face.

You have exactly four hours to get my ten thousand pounds or Mr Jane here will meet a tragic end. Then man pulled out a gun and shot Jane in the leg. Jane screamed on agony. Van Pelt flinched at the sound and struggled to keep her eyes on the screen.

"Oops," said the man as he jokingly placed his hand over his mouth "Better hurry. "

"Son of a bitch." Shouted Jane, venom dripped from his words.

The man hit Jane hard in the stomach and then turned off the camera.

"What are we going to do?" asked Rigsby as he gave Van Pelt a concerned look.

"Van Pelt are you any closer to tracing that call?"

"I think I might." She paused "The guy doesn't seem to have done anything to cover up his call. This guy is no professional. He is probably desperate and has now turned to desperate measures."

"Well that makes me feel no better." Stated Lisbon, the image of a beaten Jane torturing her mind.

Hehehehe I have had this idea for a while and I felt like I had to write it. So if you don't like Jane wumping then don't read. Please review xx


	2. Tricked

Tricked

They traced the number to an old warehouse an hour out. They wasted no time getting there, for they knew that the CBI would never give in to the man's demands.

"Boss I have a really bad feeling about this?" said Van Pelt as she rested her head on her hand.

"What do you mean?" asked Lisbon as her gaze drifted to the red-haired agent.

"I mean, I don't think Jane will be there."

"You said it yourself, this man is no professional."

Van Pelt did not pursue the matter any further, but the feeling never left her.

They pulled up to the old warehouse, guns already drawn. They swiftly made their way through the building, clearing all the rooms.

"One room left," said Cho "Just through there." He motioned with his head.

They entered the room to find a chair in the middle, a pool of blood underneath.

"Pretty fresh," said Rigsby as he checked it "they left not long ago an hour at the most"

"There is a package here boss." Said Cho as he handed it to Lisbon.

Inside was a laptop with a built in camera. Lisbon opened it, knowing she wouldn't like what she would see.

Jane was leant up against a wall; his hands were tied to a drainpipe.

"And we are live!" stated the man as he adjusted the camera on the other end.

"Hello agent Lisbon. Seems you disobeyed my commands."

"The CBI will not give you the money."

"Well that's spells bad news for Janey here." He said spitefully.

"Please, we can help you. You just need to tell us where you are."

"Why would I do that?" he paused as he looked at Jane "You shall be punished for you disobedience."

He pulled out a poker; it glowed white-hot. He placed it on the weak Jane's shoulder. Jane writhed in agony, screaming uncontrollably.

Lisbon could do nothing but stare in complete and utter horror until he removed the poker from Jane's shoulder.

"I told to you that if you did not do what I said, he would suffer."

Jane was slowly but surely losing the battle to stay conscious. As much as he wanted to welcome the thought of unconsciousness, he knew that if he did he might never wake up.

"I am going to sent a copy of this to Minnelli, your boss right?" the man paused "maybe he when he sees Patrick here he may give in."

"Why ten thousand? It seems like a very specific amount." Asked Lisbon as she looked at the man quizzically.

"That's for me to know." He replied.

Lisbon nodded, knowing she was not going to get an answer from the man. Suddenly the screen went blank.

"The mans good. He's always a step ahead of us." Said Rigsby

"One thing is, is that this man is certainly no beginner. He's done this before." Stated Lisbon as she holstered her gun.

Van Pelt looked down, guilt washed over her.

"This is my fault." She said as she looked at her hands.

"No, you had an inkling that Jane wasn't here. I should have listened." Said Lisbon as she placed a comforting hand on the junior agent's shoulder.

9

Jane could feel the blood trickle down his leg. Every drop of water, every sound was ten times louder. His head was killing him. Dried Blood cracked on the side of his face.

"Minnelli will never give you the money." Stated Jane as he shifted slightly, sending a jolt of pain through his body.

"Why do you say that?" said the man as he turned in his chair.

"I'm a consultant, not an agent." Replied Jane.

"Oh but you are important to him." He paused "without you, the cases would take forever to be solved. You have a brilliant mind Mr Jane and he knows it."

"Why ten thousand though? I mean we have had cases like this before when people have asked for millions. Ten thousand is a very specific amount to be asking for."

"Your right, I could have asked for more."

"You don't strike me as a man who would do this out of choice." Said Jane.

"I wouldn't. I have to get ten thousand pounds or he will kill my family."

"Who?"

"I can't tell you. You can't help me. No one can."

Jane wanted to ask more but he felt his consciousness slipping away and then he finally gave in to the deep darkness of oblivion.

9

"Looks like Jane lost a lot of blood." Said Cho as he looked at the scarlet puddle.

"How long do we have?"

"Hour and forty-five minutes." Replied Van Pelt, as she looked her watch.

"Shit," said Lisbon as she kicked the chair, causing the other three agents to jump.

"Sorry," she said as she looked at her colleagues.

"We will find him. Minnelli has to see that Jane hasn't got long." Said Rigsby causing Lisbon to flinch "sorry boss." He said apologetically.

Lisbon nodded and then headed to the puddle. She could swear she saw something there.

There, nicely hidden in the pool of blood was a piece of paper. Lisbon gingerly picked it up, hoping there would be a note from Jane on the other side. There was. He still ceased to amaze her. How he managed to write a note was beyond her.

Next warehouse along

"Thank you Jane." Said Lisbon as she showed the note to her other colleges.

"Where is the next warehouse?"

"Five minutes round the corner." Replied Cho.

"How much do you bet the guy hasn't had a chance to leave yet?" asked Rigsby as he looked around at his colleagues.

Well there is the next chapter. Just a warning! It doesn't get an rosier in the next chapter. Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter and I hope you write some for this chapter XD


	3. Time Equals Tradegy

Well here is the next chapter. Some people were asking about the kill family thing. Well i am afraid it isn't explained in this chapter. But it will be in the next i swear. I am afraid i won't be able to update for a while. unless i get to go home on wednesday. my step nan is really ill at the moment so everything has gone belly up. I will try to update as soon as i can. Enjoy x x

Time Equals Tragedy

The team swiftly made their way to the warehouse but they decided to take a different approach. They found Jane and his captor in a room on the far side of the warehouse.

"Jane looks pretty bad boss." Said Rigsby as he checked out what they where dealing with "Guys got a rather scary looking knife in his hand."

"We need to get in there soon." Said Cho as he looked at Lisbon.

"Cho, you come with me, Van Pelt and Rigsby I want you to position yourself in firing range of the man in case he does something Cho and I don't see coming."

"Got it boss." Replied Rigsby as he moved into as a good firing position.

Lisbon made her way to the front entrance of the room and Cho the back, closer to Jane.

The man moved towards Jane, foiling Lisbon's plan completely. But she had her trusty shooters at the top. Surely nothing could go wrong. Could it?

"CBI DROP THE KNIFE!" she shouted as she entered the room in complete unison to Cho.

"How did you find me?" the man asked, fear dripping from his words.

"We were tipped off." Replied Lisbon.

The next thing that happened, none of the team could have apprehended. The man plunged the knife deep into Jane. Jane woke with a start and screamed in agony. Blood slipped through his lips leaving a scarlet path down his face.

"NOOO," shouted Lisbon as she stood in shock.

A shot sounded and the man dropped dead at Jane's side, leaving the knife deep in Jane's abdomen.

Cho and Lisbon ran to Jane. His breathing was laboured and his eyes were squeezed shut in pain.

"Jane, Jane, look at me." Said Lisbon as she pulled his weak form into her arms.

He looked up at her with pain filled eyes. A single tear slipped down his face. He looked at the knife that protruded from his perfect form.

"Take it out."

"No, no, if I take it out you'll die." Said Lisbon.

"Please, it hurts." He said; his voice completely broke Lisbon's heart.

Jane reached for the knife and tried to pull it out but it hurt too much. He writhed in agony as he finally decided to give up. He started closing his eyes. Lisbon began to panic.

"Hey look at me, come on open those blue eyes for me."

Jane responded and once again opened his eyes. He could see that Cho was on the phone, blurting out the location they were at.

"EMT's say they can be here in three minutes."

"Hear that Jane, just got to hold on five more minutes."

Rigsby and Van Pelt moved into the room, Van Pelt was clearly crying and probably blaming herself again.

Jane couldn't take the knife in his gut anymore. He didn't care if you weren't supposed to take it out, he didn't want it there anymore. In one moment of strength he grabbed the knife and pulled it out. He screamed and convulsed in pure pain as blood began to flow out of the wound at an alarming rate.

"JANE," shouted Lisbon as she saw him drop the knife.

Cho ripped off his jacket and began to apply pressure to the wound.

"Idiot," he said suddenly making Jane smirk.

"I couldn't… take it… anymore." He said weakly and Cho's angry face soon turned to one of pity as Jane began to cough up more blood.

"That ambulance better hurry up." Said Lisbon as she saw Jane begin to slip away.

9

The medics arrived almost two minutes later. They swarmed around Jane. Lisbon couldn't hear anything they were saying, it was all so confusing. But three words did hit her like a tone of bricks.

"He can't breath!"

Lisbon began to shake as she watched them put a tube down Jane's throat. Jane was unconscious now; completely oblivious to what was happening which was a new one.

They began to wheel Jane off to the ambulance on the gurney. Lisbon followed close behind but was stopped at the doors of the ambulance.

"I need to go with him, please." Her eyes were filled with tears as she begged the EMT to let her in with Jane.

They reluctantly agreed, saying she could ride in the front because there was no room in the back.

The Journey to the hospital went by in a blur. She sat in the front, watching the EMT keep pressure on the stab wound. All his bullet wounds had been wrapped up in pressure bandages but the one to his abdomen was too serious.

The next thing Lisbon knew she was being sent to the waiting room while Jane was being wheeled off somewhere, perhaps never to return.

Lisbon shuddered at the thought and then went to sit in the waiting room.

9

For hours she waited with no news. The team came and went. Van Pelt was always crying and blaming herself for what happened. Rigsby was always hugging her and trying to stop her crying. Cho was being Cho, but he was showing more emotion then usual. He seemed generally distressed by the situation. Weren't they all?

Lisbon was on her own again though, waiting to find out if Jane was dead or alive.

"Who's here for Patrick Jane?" asked a doctor as he looked around the waiting room.

"I am," said Lisbon as she stood "How is he?"

"He is in critical condition. We lost him for a few minute during surgery. He is on a ventilator. He lost a lot of blood so naturally he has had a blood transfusion. The gunshot wound to his shoulder got infected so he is running a high fever. The one on the leg was very close to an artery but we repaired the damage and it should heal fine."

"So he is going to be ok?" asked Lisbon hopefully.

"I am going to be honest. Not many people who sustained his amount of injury would have survived this long. He is a fighter, but they next 48 to 72 hours are going to be a struggle."

"You don't think he is going to make it do you?"

"I think that it is a very slim chance hat he will at the moment. He has signs of cerebral edima. He was hit around the head very hard. It is a miracle that he even woke up after he was hit."

Lisbon paled as she heard the news. She dropped onto the chair in shock.

"I am sorry."

"When can I see him?"

"When we have got him out of recovery and into a room in the ICU." The doctor paused "A nurse will come find you when you can."

Lisbon nodded and watched the doctor leave. She noticed a lot of people looking at her with pity-covered face. They must have heard what the doctor had told her, or at least gathered from her reaction. How was she going to tell her team?

Well there it is. I am sooooooo mean XD anyho please review and tell me what ya thinky. x


	4. Truth Be Told

This is a short chapter I wrote for you guys. The next one will be longer. Would like to say thanks to all the kind words concerning my step-nan. She is out of intensive care and making good progress. So things are looking up.

Truth Be Told

Lisbon sat and watched Jane from the seat next to the bed. The soft clock of the ventilator and the beep of the heart monitor were the only things that showed Jane was alive.

"You have to wake up Jane." She paused as if hoping to get a response "I need you to wake up so I can you I love you. I need you to hear me please." She choked on her tears.

She looked to her lap were the tears had left dark circles on her jeans.

One deafening beep sounded in the room causing Lisbon to shoot up and run to his side.

Doctors swarmed in the room. Unseeing hands pushed Lisbon out into the doorway.

The Doctor lowered the paddles onto Jane defined chest. Jane body leapt as the shock coursed through his body.

"Still no pulse." Said a nurse as she felt Jane's neck.

Once again the paddles decended and once again nothing happened.

"Come on, come on." Said the doctors as he once again placed the paddles on Jane's chest.

"Still no change, I'm starting CPR." Said the doctor as he put the down the paddles and started do even compressions.

"Jane please," said Lisbon as she watched the scene in horror.

"We have a pulse." Said the nurse.

"Lisbon turned a slid down the wall. Relief washed over her. She knew that what had just happened lowered Jane's chances even more. But part of her believed that he was willing to fight.

He still hadn't caught the killer of his wife and child. He would still want his revenge wouldn't he?

Once Lisbon was allowed back in the room she walked to Jane's side and took his limp hand in hers.

"Don't you do that to me again. Don't you dare leave me Patrick Jane! That's an order." She said as she once again broke down into tears.

Sorry it was so short but it all I could write in the time span I had. I will try to update again soon I promise. Thanks again for all your kind words. They are greatly appreciated.


	5. Truth Comes Out

All bow down to my father for he is the reason that I was able to post this chapter. I am home for only a day but it's better than never XD. Anyhow hope you enjoy this chapter that is longer than the last one and just as exciting.

Truth Comes Out

"Hey, your not going to like what I have to tell you," said Cho as he walked into Jane's room.

"Its can't possibly be worse than seeing Jane flatline."

"He flatlined?"

"About ten minutes ago yes. They only just got him back."

"Shit," Cho paused "Anyway the guy that took Jane. Turns out his family were kidnapped a week ago but the CBI paid no heed to his call. The ransom for their release was ten thousand pounds."

"So why did he stab Jane?"

"I am guessing that he panicked and it was the first thing he could think of. He must of known we would shoot him though."

"Maybe he did it because he wanted us to shoot him. He couldn't get the money so he though that his death was the only way out."

"So we have his case now. Minnelli wants us to save his family. If they're not dead already." Said Cho.

"So we killed an innocent man." Said Lisbon as she looked at Jane again.

"Well he was innocent to a point." Said Cho, hoping it would make Lisbon feel better.

"Thanks Cho." said Lisbon as she saw him turn to leave.

"Anything you want me to tell the team?" Cho paused "They all want to know what the situation with Jane is. Whether he is going to make it or not."

"The doctor says it's unlikely. But I'm not giving up on him. I know he can pull through." Said Lisbon, a newfound strength in her words.

Cho nodded and said his goodbyes. He secretly wanted to stay a little longer. But he knew he couldn't.

9

"Hey Cho how's Jane doing?" asked Rigsby as he saw Cho enter the room.

"Not good. Doctors don't think he is going to make it. He flatlined big time, about five minutes before I arrived. They only just got him back." Said Cho sadly.

Van pelt felt close to tears. Jane couldn't die. He always came out of a bad situation with a grin on his face.

"They don't think he'll make it?" said Van Pelt as she looked at Cho with disbelief.

Cho shook his head, not wanting to say anymore. Van Pelt understood his reasoning. Even though she wanted to know more. So she decided that she was going to go see him. Maybe it would help her.

9

"Come on Jane. You can't leave me here alone." She paused as she put his hand to her cheek "I don't think I could live a single day knowing I could have saved you."

She watched him for a moment, hoping she would get a response. Nothing, he remained unresponsive.

"Come on Jane, I am showing my true colours here. I am showing my true feeling for you to the whole freaking hospital."

She put down his limp hand in defeat.

"Don't you want to see how embarrassed I am about how I hang around your room all the time and don't even bother going to work?" she paused "most of the nurses think we are married. There is a lot of chat about us going around." Said Lisbon, a small smile crossed her lips.

"What do you say to waking up and proving them wrong huh?" still nothing.

"Your so selfish Here I am, practically on my hands and knees begging you to not give up on life. And you get to lie there and sleep." She said _am I nuts? He's not sleeping._

A nurse watched from he nurses station outside the door and look at her with sad eyes. She knew that that mans death would destroy the agent. She could see love when she saw it, and that woman was very much in love with him. But then so were half the nurses in the whole hospital. Always wanting to be the next person to check his vitals. The agent must be wondering why it's a different nurse every time. The nurse knew the situation with the man. The doctor was convinced that he would be lucky to make it to the morning. But she had a feeling that he might just make it. After all, he had a women waiting for him who had basically given in to her feelings completely.

She walked into the room and checked Jane's vitals. She then looked at the agent. She took in her body language and how tired she looked

"You should go home sweetie. Get some sleep, have a shower. You know relax." The nurse paused ""He wouldn't want this."

"How would you know what he would want?"

The nurse put her hands up in defeat and turned to leave.

"Hey wait," the nurse turned "I am sorry. I didn't mean to be rude."

"That's ok, I've had worse."

Lisbon sat pondering what the nurse had said and she knew she was right. Jane would want her to sit here moping about. But she didn't want to leave him. So she decided that she would go home, shower change and come straight back. Surely nothing could happen. Could it?

There it is, the next chapter. Sorry it isn't as long as the others. Please review on the way out XD


	6. Killing Call

Killing Call

Lisbon's phone buzzed loudly on her coffee table. Who could possible want to call her right now? She picked it up and noticed that it was the hospital. Her heart dropped.

"Hello," she said as she answered it.

"Miss Teresa Lisbon?" they asked

"This is she,"

"Mr Jane started coming round."

"He's awake."

"He is, but shortly afterwards he began to have a seizure. We then discovered poison in his IV. We don't know how long its been in there but the poison has managed to spread round Mr Jane's body."

"Someone poisoned him?"

"It appears so. We have placed security at his door. The problem is that we don't recognise the poison or the symptoms it produces. It is killing him. I'm sorry."

Lisbon hung up the phone and grabbed her keys. She wasted no time in getting to the hospital.

On her way she decided that the team deserved to know, so she picked u her phone and dialled the number into the keypad whilst she sat in the hospital car park, desperately trying not to lose control of her emotions.

"Van Pelt its me…" Lisbon said into the receiver.

She received many worried comments, which she cut off with a sentence that nearly broke her heart.

"Jane's been poisoned." With that she said her goodbyes and got out the car.

999

Van Pelt put down the phone, still staring ahead as she did.

"Grace?" asked Rigsby "What's wrong?"

"Someone poisoned Jane."

Rigsby looked to Cho, complete and utter shock covered his face.

"Who?" asked Rigsby as he looked to Grace again.

"I don't know." She replied.

"I have a feeling I do." Said Cho "Whoever ordered the hostage situation must know by now that it was a failure. He is probably going to send us an option. Give him the money or Jane dies."

"Sounds realistic enough to me." Said Rigsby "I say we keep an eye on the email and phones. Hell even the TV. The guys is gonna talk pretty soon I recon."

True what Cho had said the man did contact them.

"Give me the money and I will give you the antidote and the family." Ha had said but he demanded more money now. He knew that ten thousand was a small price to pay for a family and a man's life. The ransom was now up to a million dollars. This man knew what he was doing.

999

"The man demands one million dollars or Jane and the family will die."

"He has an antidote?" asked Lisbon as her gaze returned to Jane who gave her a thoughtful look.

"Appears to." Replied Cho as his gaze followed hers.

One again the monitor went wild and Jane began to convulse violently.

"Kill me," he said as he looked at Lisbon with begging eyes "please."

He gave out a scream as the seizure became more and more violent. It brought tears to Lisbon's eyes to see Jane suffer this badly. She stood and tried to stop him from thrashing around so much, knowing is he did he could hurt himself.

Cho just stood and watched the scene in complete and utter horror. He had never seen someone have a seizure and it didn't help that it was Jane either.

Finally after what felt like hours, Jane seizure stop leaving him unconscious and weak.

"Sorry you had to see that." Said Lisbon as she placed a comforting hand on the Asian man's shoulder.

"You're the one who has to sit here and watch every time he has one. Must be rough, seeing him in so much pain. Begging for someone to kill him."

"They tried to sedate him but it just set him off."

"I'm sorry." Said Cho as he gave Lisbon a reassuring smile.

Cho left the room. Feeling his own hands shaking he new that Lisbon must be feeling a whole lot worse.

Lisbon just sat at Jane's side and watched as he slowly began to come round after his last episode.

"Hey," she said as she placed a comforting hand on his forehead.

"I'm sorry." He said as he kept his gaze from her.

"For what?" she said as look at him quizzically.

His eyes then locked with her, all the pain and anguish he felt poured into that one look.

"For asking you to kill me." He paused "I was in so much pain. They hurt so much. I don't think I can take much more of this."

"I think your right Mr Jane."

"How do you mean?"

"We figured out that if your body has another episode like that you will fall into a coma. You will the be beyond our help."

"You mean I will fall into a coma and die."

"Harsh way to put it." Said the doctor as his face show genuine sorrow.

"But the man who did this to me says he has an antidote."

"Well Mr Jane will need it before he falls into a coma."

"Why?"

"If you do go into a coma, you most defiantly die not long after. The antidote will need time to take affect. Time you won't have if you are in a coma."

"Don't sugar coat it then." Said Jane as he gazed up at the ceiling.

"I'm sorry," said the doctor as he left the room.

Hehehe evil me, Love da Jane whumping. Don't worry; I have no intention of killing him. Please review


End file.
